muppet_production_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gonzo's Nature Show
Plot Summary While on a vacation trip in the Safari Lands, Gonzo decides to film and host his very own documentary show called Gonzo's Nature Show with Safari Jane by their side. Muppets * Muppet Characters (speaking) Kermit the Frog, Walter, Fozzie Bear, Croaker, Goggles, Blotch, Mildred Huxtetter, Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Miss Piggy, Animal, Denise, Black Dog, Carter, Leon, Blind Pew, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Zoot, Janice, Floyd, Dr. Teeth, Scooter, 80s' Robot, Afghan Hound, Angel Marie, Annie Sue Pig, Yolanda, Lips, Flash, Uncle Deadly, Rizzo the Rat, Spamela Hamderson, Johnny Fiama, Sal Minella, the Swedish Chef, Wayne, Wanda, Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Camilla the Chicken, Pepe the King Prawn, Bobby Benson, Statler, Waldorf, Chip, Skeeter, Sam the Eagle, Marvin Suggs, George the Janitor, Beauregard, Robin the Frog, Link Hogthrob, Beautiful Day Monster, Behemoth, Bill, Gil, Jill, Andy, Randy, Thig, Thog, Droop, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Ernest Pleth, Gramps, Hobos, Howard Tubman, Mahna Mahna, J.G., Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bubba the Rat, Calico, Captain Pighead, Wander McMooch, Nigel, Murray, The Newsman, Clifford, Bean Bunny * Background Muppets (non-speaking) Frogs, Pigs, Bears, Penguins, Beth Bear, Chickens, Alien Gonzos, Ubergonzo, Snakes, Tatooey Rat, Chester Rat, Masterson Rat, The Birdman, Mr. Plagueman, Fast Eddie, Troy, Sheep, Achilles the Shark, One-Eyed Jack, Mad Dog, Ace Yu, Poison Cackler, Brool the Minstrel, Pirates, Monica the Musk Ox, Eugene the Mink, Eugene the Tuba Player, Inkspots, Foo-Foo, Mickey Moose, Miss Belle, Sprocket, Flowers, Mr. Curly Twirly, Muppets Tonight Band, Whatnots, Wesley, Headless Bill, Jones, Jowls, Laundress, Old Joe, Undertaker, Mrs. Dilber, Beggar, Geri and the Atrics, The Snowths, Randall the Zebra, Zondra, Zippity Zap, Iguana, Sopwith the Camel, Female Singers, Dolphins, Female Koozebanian, Male Koozebanian, Baby Koozebanians, Beastie, Aliens, Arlene the Aardvark, Moray Eel, Woodland Animals, Wolves, Fish Singer, Fern, Billy Bob the Lemur, Jared the Tiger, Miss Kitty, Gills Brothers, Roley Mole, Perry the Wild Horse, Weather Guy, Fletcher Bird Voice Performers * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Bunsen, Bill, Waldorf and Chip (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Beaker, Wander McMooch and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Blind Pew, Calico, Thog, Droop, Ernest Pleth, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Dr. Strangepork, Camilla and 80s' Robot (voices) * Billy Barkhurst as Gil (voice) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Thig, Animal, Sam, the Newsman, George and Marvin Suggs (voices) * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Rizzo, Statler, Lips, Flash, and Link Hogthrob (voices) * Bill Barretta as Rowlf, Croaker, Bubba, Howard Tubman, Murray, Ernst Stavros Grouper, the Swedish Chef, Behemoth, Dr. Teeth, Johnny, Beautiful Day Monster and Pepe (voices) * Kathryn Mullen as Jill (voice) * Kevin Clash as Clifford, Carter, Black Dog and Leon (voices) * Julianne Buescher as Denise, Wanda and Yolanda (voices) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Afghan Hound (voices) * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Spamela Hamderson (voice) * John Lovelady as Nigel (voice) * Joey Mazzarino as Goggles (voice) * Tyler Bunch as J.G. (voice) * John E. Kennedy as Blotch (voice) Category:The Muppets (season 2, family kid friendly show) 2019 episodes Category:2019